Arakawa's Plan
by fmadiva
Summary: When Arakawa finds out the manga isn't doing so well she does the unthinkable. Hard times call for desperate measures.
1. The Announcement

**This story wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it. Keep in mind that the way I portray Hiromu Arakawa is not the way I think she really is. This fic is a joke I just want some laughs.x3 I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Arakawa(that would be weird...) XD**

ooooXXXoooo

It was another easy going day for Arakawa-san she was drinking her usually cup of coffee while

she read the new Shounen Jump issue she got in the mail. She skimmed the section displaying her

creation "Ohh Fullmetal Alchemist how could you ever be wrong." she said lovingly. She was on her high.

Fullmetal alchemist is such an awesome,successful manga! She didn't need to change a thing she thought,

just let it all flow. She turned the page and saw "viewer's comments" in big, bold letters. 'hmm. This is new'

she thought. It was nice to get input from her loyal fans it always kept her going. She began to eagerly read

the comments but as she got to the end her face dropped. "What is this!! T-this can't be right!"

*Viewer Comments*

~I love this manga, I really do but I'm starting to think it has no spice...

~God! where is the romance!!

~I would like to read something more unexpected sometimes....

~Ed's too short!

~Jezz can this show be anymore serious x(

~More Roy please!!!! :D

The bad reviews seemed to come alive and strangle her. "Ahh! What am I gonna do! My ratings are sure to go down!...and what about all my beautiful fans! They're so disappointed!" She frantically paced freaking out yet trying to formulate a plan all at the same time. She wearily looked at one of the Fullmetal Alchemist volumes on her table.

She picked it up and looked through it as if the answer to all her problems would pop up on one of the pages. She came across the back pages and saw the character rankings. Edward was of course number one (like always) Roy second. It's funny because you would assume that maybe Alphonse would be second since he's practically the other main character and Ed's brother. But instead everyone preferred that Flame Alchemist with a smug attitude.

She had to admit that Roy and Ed were lovable characters well drawn too....which is probably why people like their interactions so much,they were so funny....... "hmmm" she looked at the page intently deep in thought. As she looked up her face lit up almost instantly. "HA! I've got it" she jumped up with the book still in hand. She laughed with the worst intentions. "Let's see what the fans want. And give it to them"

ooooXXXoooo

Riza sat down at Roy's desk shifting until she was comfortable. She looked up to survey the room. All the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist(the important ones at least) have been gathered for a VERY important announcement. "Umm, may I ask why you get to sit at my desk Hawkeye?" Roy said sternly. "Because Kami-sama said so." Riza wasn't kidding either. Roy sat back in his seat mumbling under his breath. "Kami-sama has decided to make a major change in the plot. She's changing the plot to something completely different-" Riza hardly got the words out before there was loud outburst in the room.

"Is she going to make me taller!?" screamed Ed in excitement. "Will she promote me to Fuhrer!?" said Roy. "Oh no I knew! She's going to make me die of cancer!" Havoc cried instantly putting out his cigarette. "Yay! I'm going to be the new owner of Rush Valley!" Winry said jumping in excitement. "Could she kill Roy already he's a damn nuisance." Envy said. "I second that." said Havoc. "Third." said Lust with a smirk. "You idiots better shut up before I fry all three of you!" "Bring it on firefly!!" "Enough!" Riza yelled shooting 3 rounds in the air.

Everyone instantly sat down. " As I was saying...you all know the plot well and probably didn't expect a sudden change but unfortunately our ratings are not looking so good. And you know what happens when the ratings are bad. Cancellation." everyone eyes widened in fear "I don't wanna die!!!" someone screamed. "Calm down. Kami-sama has a plan that will save us all. She decided to give a survey to fans to find out what they wanted to happen the most in the plot. After the results came in she found that an overwhelmingly amount wanted one thing-" "Jezz Hawkeye just get to the point" Roy said in annoyance. She sighed. "They want Roy and Ed to get married." "WHAT!?!!" Roy and Ed said simultaneously.

That same day you could hear the fangirl's evil laughter.


	2. The Proposal

**~ 2nd chapter! YAY! Just in case you guys were confused when the characters say Kami-sama they mean Arakawa :( sorry I didn't explain. Storytime!! Warning: there's a bit of bad language in this chapter!**

* * *

ooooXXXoooo

The room erupted in laughter. "Brother's gonna get married!" said Al blushing. "Al!! That's not funny!" Ed said. Roy jumped out of his seat enraged. "NO. She is not doing this! Why me and Ed! It could've at least been a woman! Not some short kid with a temper problem!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WON'T FIND A WEDDING DRESS TO FIT!!!!!" Roy stared at a fuming Ed. "I rest my case." Riza shook her head ignoring them both. "Okay. She wants the proposal to happen ASAP, that means in the next volume. So prepare in the next few days." "No." said Ed. "Excuse me?"

Riza cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not fucking marrying that bastard! I can't even stand working with him!" "I agree with Fullmetal, I would rather not marry a shrimp."Roy smirked. Ed launched himself towards Roy like a wild animal. "you wanna piece of me I'll wipe that smirk right off you face!!" Al held him back by reflex as his little legs kicked the air.

"I don't think you two get it this is a life and death situation if you don't marry each other soon we're all going to die. And if you don't understand that I'm sure you'll understand this!" Riza pulled out two guns glaring maniacally. "You don't want a torturous, painful death do you?" "N-n-n-n-now R-Riza..you don't want to shot us j-just put down the gun please." Roy said with his hands up sweat dripped down his face. "Yeah we'll do what ever you want just please put the gun down." "Good." Riza gave them a bright smile and put the gun in her holster. "Let the wedding planning begin!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

ooooXXXoooo

Hours past. Then days. Ed was nervous the whole week. Why did Kami-sama choose him to marry Roy? How is it going to happen? He wasn't ready to settle down, let along with a man who torments him everyday. "Arggh!" Ed screamed in frustration. Al sat up in his bed looking down at his brother who for some reason decided the floor was a better thinking space than his bed. "Brother get up. You're back's going to start hurting." Ed sat up angrily. "I have more important things to worry about Al."

Al gazed at Ed knowingly. "You're still worrying about the marriage thing aren't you." "If you were marrying that asshole you would be worrying too." Al walked over to Ed putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side, your saving everyone's life and if you don't marry him we'll never finish our journey." Ed's head snapped up. "Dammit...you're right Al." Ed suddenly stood up determined. "Okay! The proposal is tomorrow...Wait? Who's supposed to propose?"

ooooXXXoooo

Roy sighed looking at the rings in the display window. Hughes had literally dragged Roy out of his house early that afternoon. He beamed with excitement telling Roy that a proposal is a special, happy moment and that it's a privilege to experience. Roy reluctantly walked in the store and spotted Hughes. Hughes was already pointing at a ring for the clerk to pick out. "Hey it's my wedding I can pick the ring out myself." Roy said approaching Hughes.

The clerk looked at him and gasped. "Roy Mustang!" Roy gave her a charming smile that would make a girl faint on the spot. "Yes that's my name sweetheart." She blushed. "Wow I never thought I would ever see you come here for an engagement ring." She said. Roy's face instantly dropped as he looked away. "You make it sound like I'm a bad person." He said sweatdropping. "Sorry. But may I ask who the lucky lady is?" She clasped her hands together as she looked at Roy expectantly. "Umm.." Roy said looking at Hughes with a 'Please get me out of this situation' expression on his face.

Central was not really a tight-knit community but if you were a Jewelry store clerk you probably know alot of women. "She's not from here." Hughes said much too fast. He looked at Roy for reassurance. "Yeah." Roy said catching on. "She's from another country and she just moved here last week." Roy flashed her another smile nervously. "That is sooo romantic! I hope you two have a good wedding." Roy and Hughes both laughed nervously. "Thanks, now let's buy this ring." The clerk held up the ring Hughes picked out so they could get a good look. "It's a lovely ring, golden topaz embedded in 14k white gold. And you can see it has little diamonds along the band."

It really was a beautiful ring but Roy was focused on the price tag. "Eight-hundred dollars!" Roy glared at Hughes boiling with anger. "Don't be mad Roy this ring is perfect! The topaz will definitely compliment hi- her beautiful golden eyes! They'll sparkle." Roy wasn't moved. "Hughes I am not buying this expensive ring for Edwuhh-Edna!" He nervously looked at the clerk to see if she was suspicious but she instead looked hurt and disappointed. "I thought you loved her." She said. Roy sighed. He couldn't let this pretty lady think of him as a jerk. Damn his pride. "Okay. I'll buy it. She is the one after all." he smirked when he saw her perk up. Real smooth Roy, real smooth.

He handed her the money as she bagged the ring. Hughes patted him on the shoulder "I'm proud of you Roy." Roy shot him a mean glare. "Don't push it." Roy Warned. They waved goodbye to the clerk as they left. 'What an odd pair' she thought as they left. It's funny because for some reason the 'lucky lady' they talked about sounded alot like the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. Hmm maybe she just needs some sleep.

ooooXXXoooo

An ideal proposal should probably be nice and cliche it would probably happen at a park or at a nice dinner or maybe at a party where all of your love ones can see and will remember forever how sweet and romantic it was. Roy Mustang would have like to propose like that one day but unfortunately he wasn't exactly proud or happy to propose to the miniature nightmare known as Edward Elric and he knew the perfect place to hide. At least that's what he thought.

Roy jumped as he saw a bullet fly past his head knocking down a pile of paperwork. "Dammit!" he said. "I must admit Roy you had everyone looking for a while, this is the last place we expected you to be." "You had everyone looking for me!" "Like I said, it was hard to find you." "But I don't want to do this Hawkeye!" he said leaning his head back wearily. "Stop acting like a child and take care of your responsibilities sir!" Riza face was stern but soon became sympathetic. "Look Roy I know you don't want this but could you please try for me, for everyone."

Roy stared at her for a moment and smiled gently. "You're right. I'm being way too selfish. I'm a grown man dammit I need to act like it. Now, bring me the little devil." "Yes sir!" Riza saluted before giving him a fond smile. "We have him outside right now." the door opened and Al came in carrying a tied up Ed. He untied Ed after locking the door. "We finally got them" Riza said sighing. Al nodded in agreement. Ed stood in the middle of the room grumbling. The room grew quite as Riza and Al looked at Roy. "Well" Riza said. "O-oh right" Roy said walking up to Ed slowly.

Kami-sama wanted the proposal to be sweet and Roy was trying his hardest. He forced a loving smile on his face as he reached to cup Ed's cheek in his hand. Ed clamped his teeth on Roy's pointing finger biting down. Roy snatched his hand away. "He bit me!" He complained to Riza. "Ed..." she warned as she reached for her gun. "Okay!Okay!" Ed said. They faced each other again.

He cupped Ed's cheek hesitantly. "Full--Ed...I know we've had our ups and downs and I don't treat you very good sometimes but-" "Get to the point. I-I mean Oh Roy, I know you don't mean those things." Ed blushed at how girly he sounded. 'That's right Ed, blush! make it believable' Riza thought. "Edward...the reason I pick on you so much is because I-" Roy paused and cleared his throat nervously. "I....wow I need a cup of water I wonder if I could just-" "Roy if you don't shut the fuck up and confess." Ed said through clenched teeth.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD. I fucking love you. Happy?" "Okay I love you too now get on you damn knees." "Why, so we can see eye to eye." Roy chuckled. Roy got on one knee as Ed glared at him. He took Ed's hand staring into his eyes. "Roy! I can't believe what I'm seeing! I don't know what to say!" Ed covered his mouth with his other hand batting his eyelashes and blushing. Roy stifled a laugh. "Shut up." Ed said raking his nails across Roy's hand. Roy yelped but quickly recovered. "I have something for you _honey_." he squeezed Ed's hand hard while pulling out the the ring box. "You bas--I mean...how _sweet._"

Roy finally opened the box displaying a beautiful topaz ring the same color of Ed's eyes. Ed's eyes widen in surprise as well as Riza's. Ed truly had a lost of words. He didn't think Roy would really go out of his way to get such a beautiful expensive-looking ring. Quite frankly he thought Roy would give him any metal ring-like thing he found lying around. "R-Roy..." He said honestly and Riza smiled at the bitter-sweet scene.

"Ed, will you marry me?" Ed frowned. 'Do pigs fly?' thought Ed. Ed swallowed the bile clogging his throat as he started to sweat. He forced a loving smile on his face. "Yes. I would love to." Roy slid the ring on his finger delicately. Roy stood up and held Ed in an awkward, quick embrace. Ed blushed still frowning as he looked at Roy then the sparkling ring on his finger. It really was a beautiful ring.

* * *

**The wedding is next! The proposal part was a little difficult to write but I still love it! I don't know if I have good taste in rings but I tried. Tell me anything you don't like about how I'm writing please! and please review!3**


	3. The Wedding

**:D for the reviews so far!! you guys are my rock. And you make me want to go on3 Anyway, Enjoy!**

ooooXXXoooo

Riza and Winry sat in Riza's living room giggling. They were almost finished planning the wedding and they were eager to start setting things up. "This is going to be so awesome!" Winry said in excitement. "I'm excited too. I can't wait for Ed to walk down that aisle." Riza said thoughtfully. "I feel really bad for planning it behind their backs." Winry said. She knew she couldn't let Ed do it though because of his gaudy 'badass' tastes. The wedding would be a disaster.

Winry's Imagination:

_"Now this is a wedding!" Ed said fixing his studded leather jacket. Winry stared in horror as she looked around the room. Red curtains hung by thick chains that connected to the ceilings. Every seat had a huge skull head at the top and lion paws on the end of the lit up the aisle successfully creeping out anyone who walked down it.. Winry looked down to see ridiculously bright blood red carpet under her feet. Ed had took the liberty of putting his own ridiculous-looking alchemic masterpieces on the walls. The one that hung over Roy and Ed looked like a metal skull with fangs and was that...ram horns!! "Hey Winry isn't this wedding awesome! It so cool and manly!" "This is not manly! It's demonic and tacky!" "awww Winry how could you say that after I went through so much trouble picking out you're outfit." Ed said pouting. Winry looked at her outfit, she too had on a gaudy-looking leather jacket but unlike Ed it was thrown over a way too short dress that was three different colors. She was clashing! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Winry screamed while Ed laughed maniacally in the background._

"Winry!" Riza yelled snapping Winry out of her thoughts. "Sorry Riza. What was that?" "I said we have to take Ed to get his....dress tomorrow." "Oh yeah! But how are we going to break it to him? He's going to have a cow when he finds out he's not wearing a tux." "Who ever told him he was wearing a tux in the first place?" Winry became silent and looked away with guilt. "Winry. Why did you lie to Ed, that only makes things worst." "I know but I didn't want him to be mad at me." Winry said fumbling with her fingers. "I'm sorry." "No it's alright Winry we don't have to actually tell him." "So what are we going to do?" Riza smirked as she rubbed her chin. "I have a plan."

ooooXXXoooo

Ed rested his head on his hand he was engrossed in an "Alchemy" book. Of course Al knew it was really a human anatomy book and Ed seemed to pay close attention to certain parts. His brother sure did get his kicks in weird ways. "Al!" Ed said. "What! What!" Al said snapping out of his thoughts. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me like you're going to pounce at me or something." Al blushed when he realized for the last half hour he kept looking back and forth between the door and Ed. "Sorry brother I'm just so paranoid about your safety." he lied. He was paranoid because he was waiting for Riza to knock at the door. She said that was the signal to launch the plan. Al heard a knock right after that thought. He perked up at the sound.

"Al could you get that?" Al looked at the door. 'Crap.' he thought. Ed was supposed to open the door, that was the plan. "Why don't you get it brother?" Al said sweetly. "I don't feel like." there was another knock. Al glared at Ed. "Come on Ed..." another knock. "I'm not opening the damn door Al! I asked you to do it! Now do it!" Ed snapped. "Brother.." Al said meekly. Ed's face softened. "I'm sorry Al...I'm just a little frustrated." There was loud banging this time. "If you're really sorry you would answer the door" Al said innocently. Ed sighed angrily. He got up and opened the door. "Hawk-" he hardly finished before he was suddenly blindfolded. "Wahh! What's going on! Al!" "Good job Al" he heard Riza say. He heard Winry giggling in the background. "What're you guys doing!" "Don't worry brother it's a surprise!"

ooooXXXoooo

Ed had calmed down a little when he realize Al was apart of Riza's little scheme. Surly his beloved little brother would never do him wrong. At least that's what he hoped. He was lead out the car by Alphonse. "Al?Where are we?" "Stop asking questions Ed." Riza said. He felt Al leave his side and was instead lead by Riza. He heard a door open and a bell ring after. "Welcome." He heard an amused female voice say. Did he smell perfume? "Okay." Riza said. the blindfold slipped of. Ed opened his eyes and saw mounds of fluffy,sparkly white dresses. "No. fuckin'. way." He said slowly.

"Sorry." Riza said giving him a sad look. He bolted for the door adrenaline and pride getting the best of him. Riza and Winry didn't chase after him, they just stood there non-chalantly. Ed was brought back by Al who was standing guard at the door. He was out of breath and pissed off. "Does everyone _enjoy_ torturing me?!" He screamed. "Sorry Ed, the fans requested that you wear a wedding dress, no excuses." Ed's head dropped in defeat. "Alright." he dragged his feet as he followed Riza and Winry.

"Ohh! Look at this gorgeous mermaid-style dress!" Winry said. Riza grimaced. "That would hug Ed's figure too much and he's not exactly shaped like a woman." "...yeah you're right." Winry looked down disappointed. It was so hard to find the perfect dress for Ed. Ed stared at the two women with a bored expression he didn't understand or care what they were talking about he just wanted to go back home and finish reading. He was dozing off when he heard an excited yelp from Winry. "Ed we found a good gown for you!" Riza exclaimed. Ed was a little frightened by seeing Riza so happy and excited.

They held up the dress. It was an elegant princess-style dress with puffy,short sleeves it had a silk corset top and little bows at the waist line it was very puffy at the bottom and had long lace elbow length gloves to go with it. Before Ed could protest he was pulled into the changing section. An employee looked up when they entered they went straight for the dressing rooms when she stopped them. "Excuse me sir. You're not allowed to go in the dressing rooms." Riza smiled and said "Actually he's trying on a dress." They lady's eyes widened in shock and looked at Ed as if she decided to assume that he was just gay. Dumb bitch.

Ed glared at her as he was pushed in a changing room with the dress. It was Only five minutes later when Ed called for help. "I'll go." Winry said. Riza nodded. Winry instantly laughed when she saw that Ed had the dress halfway on because his hair got caught on a piece of the dress. "Ed you're so silly" she said as she untangled his hair severing a few golden strands in the process. She pulled the dress all the way down and Ed gasped in relief. "Thank you Winry." he said breathlessly. "Okay Ed I'll help you with the rest, now we need to tighten up the back to give you an hourglass shape." "hourgl-" Ed was violently cut off when winry started pulling at the back strings.

Ed's muscles protested as his breath was pushed out of him. "W-Winry stop I can't breath!" "Taa-dah!" she said clapping her hands together. "Is it over?" suddenly Riza's hand appeared from behind the curtain with a pair of white pumps. Ed sobbed internally as Winry handed him the pumps. "Come on Ed. They'll make you taller..." Ed shoved the heels on his feet and slowly walked out the dressing room. Riza's eyes lit up at the sight of Ed. Ed actually looked.....pretty! Despite his muscular form. His small statue made him look alot more girly and delicate. He blushed wildly as Winry and Riza stared at him. "Why are you staring!" he said feeling a little insecure. "You look beautiful Ed." Riza said with a motherly look on her face. Ed's face turned a deep crimson. "Can you walk for us a little Ed?" Ed nodded as he carefully held up the dress and took a hesitant step forward.

As soon as his foot touched the ground it caught on the dress making Ed fall face first onto the floor. "Ed are you alright!" Winry yelled helping Ed up. "shit!" Ed said as he sat straight back down making the dress float down to the ground. He pouted and crossed his arms. Winry and Riza hid their grins as they stared at Ed with his hair loose and messed up, his dress was spread out around him. "What's so funny!' he yelled. "You're already looking like an angry bride Ed." Winry said.

ooooXXXoooo

Roy stared at the mirror in a daze he couldn't believe it was finally his wedding day. And he was quite nervous. He didn't understand why afterall it was only Ed. Ed wasn't someone he should try to impress, he shouldn't care at all. Roy literally shook the thought off and finished fixing his tie. Riza had him wear a classic black tux and he had to admit it looked pretty good on him.

Roy turned as Armstrong and Hughes walked in his room without invitation. "Can I even get dressed alone" Roy said annoyed. "Sorry sir we're just so excited about the wedding! It's about to start!" Armstrong yelled as his sparkles glittered. "Don't you think I know that. I'm the groom" "I can't believe you're actually settling down after all these years Roy." Hughes said glowing. "Yeah to a man..." "I told you to get married before but you never listened, and that's why your in this situation" Hughes gave Roy a sly smile. "Get the hell out!!!" Roy scream scaring Armstrong and Hughes out of the room.

ooooXXXoooo

"Fullmetal pipsqueak is gonna get married HA! I wondering he's gonna wear a dress." Envy said chuckling. "And we weren't invited!" said Gluttony as he pouted. "And I was sooo looking forward to going." Lust said. "Can you believe Scar was even invited. He's probably going to go on a killing spree at the wedding. Idiots." Envy snorted. "You think we should go anyway Envy?" Wrath said. "Yeah..." Envy said with a crooked smile. "We'll do that."

ooooXXXoooo

"Ouch!" Ed screamed as Winry pulled his hair once again. "Dammit Winry stop it!" "Hold still Ed!" Riza stood in the corner watching the amusing scene her and a few other women came to the bride's room to see how he looked. Winry was doing the finishing touches to Ed's hair. His hair was curled very tightly the other day and had great results. Riza smiled as she saw the golden locks bounce when Ed turned to yell at winry. "Finished!" Winry said. "Go look in the mirror Ed" he stood up and walked over to the body length mirror. He actually have not seen himself in the dress since he tried it on in the store. His breath caught in his throat as he looked in the mirror.

He looked so feminine! His hair was curled and pinned up by diamond flower pins. His face had very light, natural make-up on it a little lip gloss, foundation, a bit of blush and mascara his eyebrows were even plucked. He looked at how the dress gave him a slight effeminate curve. He lifted the dress to look at his smooth legs, Winry told him to shave or else. He turned around blushing. "This is so weird." was all he said. Everyone came up to Ed hugging him.

"You look beautiful Ed" He heard someone say. "Your such a sweet bride." Another girl said. "Guys..." Ed said looking down as his face reddened more. Suddenly Al burst through the door. "Brother it's almost time come on!" Everyone checked the time and rushed out the room to get to their seats leaving Ed behind. "O-okay Al I'm coming I just need to put on my shoes." Ed slipped them on instantly falling when he tried to run. "Dammit how do women walk in these evil things!" Al rushed to Ed's side to help him walk.

ooooXXXoooo

Roy waited patiently at the end of the aisle for Ed to appear. The anxiety was really getting to him he was sweating bullets. He jumped as the music signifying the bride's arrival was played. Slowly Ed appeared on the aisle. Roy's eyes almost popped out his head, Ed was wearing a damn DRESS! But he actually looked good! He looked like a bride! "Good Kami-sama in heaven..." Roy whispered as he stared at Ed. "Fuck!"Ed cursed as his ankle bent at an awkward angle when he took another step. 'Still Ed though.' Roy thought as he sweatdropped. Ed finally stood in front of Roy after what seemed like hours. His feet still wobbled as he stood. Roy stifled a laugh.

Ed gave him a death glare through is veil. "Yeah I'm in a dress asshole. Laugh it up." "It's not that" Roy said finally calming down. "You look cute Fullmetal." Ed turned five different shades of red before looking away from Roy. Cornello cleared his throat interrupting them. "What the hell! You're the reverend!" Ed yelled. Cornello shrugged. "There's not alot of religious figures in this manga." Ed held back the urge to punch him in the mouth. "Anyway! We have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric." There was a few laughs in the crowds but it became quite when Ed turned daring anyone else to make a noise. A few moments past by until it was time for wedding vows. Roy cleared his throat as he began "I,Roy Mustang,take you,Edward Elric,to be my wedded wi..."

Roy stopped when he saw Ed staring at him angrily as if he was waiting for him to say 'wife'. He laughed nervous. Cornello looked at Roy expectantly. Gosh! Why did Ed have to be so intimidating at times. "W-wife-" Ed squeezed his hand hard at hearing that and gave him an evil smile. "Come on Ed don't do this right now..." Roy said. He saw some people in the crowd giving him and Ed dirty looks. He decided to just get the vows over with. "With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I will be to you a loving and faithful husband...." 'Liar' Ed thought.

After a few more long minutes it was almost over. "Roy Mustang, do you take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "Hell no.." Roy said under his breath. He heard a gun click and he looked over to see Riza, who was one of the bride's maids, threatening him with a gun hidden in her bouquet. "I DO!" Roy said loudly. "And do you, Edward Elric, take Roy Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband. Ed looked at Winry and saw she was ready to attack if he said no. "I do." Ed said almost sobbing. "Then you may kiss the bride!" This was the moment. They were finally going to be married and they had to seal it with a kiss. "Damn it" Ed said blushing.

Roy lifted the veil gently finally seeing Ed's face clearly. Roy blushed as he noticed how delicate and pretty Ed looked the make-up was a nice touch. Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting anxiously for some boy on boy action. Roy took the lead grabbing Ed's waist to pull him closer. Ed wrapped his shaking arms around Roy's neck. Roy smirked when he saw how nervous Ed was. "Don't worry Fullmetal I don't bite." Ed frowned as Roy began to make his move Ed quickly moved his head to evade the kiss. Roy made another attempt and Ed pushed him away.

"Ed stop being so difficult and kiss me!" "No!" Ed said crossing his arms. Roy glared at him and grabbed his arm forcing him closer. Before Ed could protest Roy grabbed his waist and smashed their lips together. Ed tried getting away but slowly melted into the kiss. It actually felt nice. He never kissed anyone before. And Roy was stealing his first kiss, oh well at least he was a good kisser. 'Wow. Ed's lips are soft. Like a girl's' Roy thought as his hands travelled to Ed's bum.

He groped Ed lightly as he tried slipping his tongue in Ed's mouth. He screamed in agony as Ed violently bit his lip grounding his high-heel painfully in Roy's foot. "No Tongue." he said. Everyone suddenly stood up clapping happily. Roy and Ed gave them a charming smile well at least Ed did, Roy looked like he was in pain. They scanned the crowd looking at all of the happy faces.

Armstrong was crying tears of joy crushing the poor person next to him in his arms. Guess the wedding went well. Roy and Ed sighed simultaneously in relief. Roy picked Ed up without warning making Ed yelp in surprise. "Time to party!!!" Roy yelled. Everyone cheered. "Not so fast lover-boy." a voice echoed from no where. Envy dropped from the ceiling landing in the aisle. "Sorry I'm late." Envy said with a Cheshire smile. Everyone looked in horror knowing this couldn't be good.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the reception and it's gonna be some party! also I don't know squat about weddings so please don't kill me if I got something wrong. :D Please review!!!! ****btw**** if you don't like the Roy & Ed ****mushyness**** please tell me.**


End file.
